Love, Hate, and the Weasley Twins
by Midnightzstorm and Kedavra
Summary: Pranks, love potion, and the Weasley Twins oh my! Find out what happens to a big prank pulled on Hermione and Draco. Love poems, curses and hexes will fly!
1. Tutoring Sessions

Author's Note: Wuz up everyone? Nickzchick here, Daydreamer and I are starting another fic! Yay! Ok, so this one is gonna be a D/H fic (Daydreamer likes them, although I can't see why…) And since I'm not too into them, this one will not be _pure_ D/H (oh darn! Not!) Everyone knows that we're just gonna _have_ to throw Ron and the Weasley twins into this, right? (How can we leave out ickle Ronniekins? :-) Ok, enough of my pointless rambling. On with the story.

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters or settings or whatever u might find mentioned in the Harry Potter book series.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 1

By: Nickzchick 

  
  
  


Draco Malfoy sighed in pure frustration as he struggled to turn the beetle on his desk into a button. It was a simple spell and could have been managed by a fairly competent second year, or even a bright first year. Somehow, even as a fifth year prefect, he could only manage to turn it into a misshapen shiny black button that still scuttled back and forth on it's six miniscule legs.

Deciding it was hopeless, he set his wand back on the desk and turned to face the less than happy expression on the face of his Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall. She was frowning down at him in her usual foreboding fashion, obviously less than pleased at his futile efforts.

"Mr. Malfoy," she began. _Oh no, _thought Draco, _here comes yet another lecture._ "I'd like to draw you attention to the fact that your grades in Transfiguration are pitifully low. Although I don't doubt that you are already well aware of that fact. Your abilities are lacking and you seem to be oblivious of everything I teach you. The way I see it, you have two options. The first is to continue this poor performance in my class, which will leave me no other option but to strip you of your school prefect status."

Draco gaped at her. He would never hear the end of it if he lost his prefect badge. His father, already furious at him for his lack of intense studying for the O.W.L.'s would surely go over the top if this were to happen. He'd spend hours hearing about how he had dishonored the family and was not even worthy of being born a pureblood. He opened his mouth to argue just as Professor McGonagall raised a finger to cut him off.

"I have not finished, Malfoy," she said, giving him a strict look. "Your second choice, which I view as far more preferable is to be tutored by a fifth year prefect who excels at Transfiguration, as it seems that nothing I try to teach you is to any avail. Perhaps you will learn more from a colleague rather than a superior."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief. That sounded better than facing his father's undying wrath. Although it would draw attention to the fact that though he received high marks in every other subject, he was hopeless at Transfiguration. Between Potter and his riff raff friends finding about that and tormenting him and his father lecturing him and making him feel ashamed, he'd take Potter's gang.

"So Professor," he started, eager to explore this option, "who will be tutoring me?"

Right then, he could have sworn that her lips twitched at the corners, ready to draw into a mischievous grin. But Professor McGonagall did not do things like that. Although she did seem to relish her next word. "More than likely I shall ask Miss Granger to help you, she's at the top of her class in this subject."

Draco's face fell at these words. Granger? That horse faced mudblood? "But Professor," he argued. "Couldn't Crabbe or Goyle help me?"

Professor McGonagall snorted derisively at his comment, quite out of her usual character. "Malfoy, if those friends of yours had half a brain, they might be able to figure out how to hold a wand the right way . Really, I doubt they can teach you anything."

Draco was quite shocked at what she said but persisted. "What about someone from Ravenclaw then? They're all smart."

Professor McGonagall shot him a shrewd look. Then said decisively, "I'm offering you an option, Malfoy. Ms. Granger is at the top of this class and if you would rather lose your prefect badge than be tutored by her than so be it."

Draco sighed, seeing that he was not going to win this argument. "When do we start?" he asked wearily.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"But… but Professor!" Hermione Granger sputtered, appalled at what Professor McGonagall had just informed her of.

"No buts Miss Granger," the Professor said curtly. "You are to meet him at the empty History of Magic classroom right after lunch, from 1:00 to 3:00. You are dismissed"

Hermione trudged out of her morning Transfiguration class, noticeably subdued. She headed to lunch and joined Ron and Harry in their usual spots at the Gryffindor table.

"What's up with you?" Ron asked through a mouthful of food.

"You won't believe this," Hermione muttered. "Professor McGonagall is making me tutor Draco Malfoy in Transfiguration."

Ron and Harry both choked on their food simultaneously.

"What?!" Ron sputtered out.

"Malfoy's doing bad in Transfiguration?" Harry inquired.

"Apparently," Hermione replied. "And I have to spend two hours alone with him after lunch."

Harry looked happy that he had something to torment Malfoy about but sad that his friend had to endure two long hours alone with her worst enemy. Ron, however, looked a little fazed at Hermione's news. "I just hope that slimy git doesn't try to pull something," he said

"Really, Ron, I think I can handle Draco Malfoy by myself thank you very much," Hermione snapped. Ron sheepishly turned back to his food.

Meanwhile, only a couple of seats away, Fred and George Weasley were eavesdropping descreetly and intently absorbing this information. Mischievous grins already taking root in their impish faces.

"George, I think we may have just found the subject of our next prank," Fred announced with a flourish. The twins whispered to each other over their food about how to carry out their newly formulated plan, Operation make two sworn enemies fall in love.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: Ok I'll end it there. Whew, that wasn't very long but it was probably the longest chapter I've ever written anyway. I hope you like it. Well, Daydreamer is gonna write the next chapter so ciao for now. Please R & R. Thanks! 


	2. Love Potion

Love, Hate, and The Weasley Twin, Ch. 2

By: Daydreamer

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

"Ugh, do we have to go on with this, Granger?" Draco Malfoy pleaded with Hermione in the empty History of Magic room.

"Yes, Malfoy we have been trying a simple switching spell for over half an hour. And still your buttons have wings. If I didn't know any better I would have thought you were Neville in disguise." she told him as he glared at her. "I don't understand why you can't do this. Professor McGonagall is a great teacher."

"Why would I want to learn from Gryffindor teacher?" Malfoy sneered. 

Hermione ignored him, and said "Go on." But before he did there was a loud bang. Hermione and Draco instantly took out wands out.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"Let's have a look." Draco said as beckoned her to follow him outside the hall. 

As they left the Weasley twins came in with evil grins on their faces. 

"Do you really think this is going to work?" George asked his brother. 

"Of course." Fred said as he brought out a potion from his cloak and dropped some of it in the glass of water. "Just a little embarrassment for Malfoy." 

"Hermione is going to kill us." George said as he looked at the water which was mixed with a love potion. 

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Fred said with a smile. 

"So true." George returned the evil grin. They creep out of room just in time not to be seen by Hermione and Draco.

"No one was out that! Who could that have been?" Malfoy asked 

"It probably was just Peeves." Hermione said. 

"Whatever." Malfoy said as he took a drink of his spiked water. He stared at Hermione with different eyes, and a dreamy expressions.

"Okay, let's try again." She told him, not noticing his sudden change. 

"Anything my love." Draco said breathlessly.

"What?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Anything for you." he said staring up at her as if she was a goddess. 

"Uh, maybe that's enough for today." she said as she started putting her books in her bag.

"Whatever you say." Draco said as he opened the door for her. Hermione turned the corner, heading for the Gryffindor common room, and saw that Draco was following her. 

"Uh, well I gotta go to go." she said looking at him strangely.

"But I wish to be near you." he pleaded.

"Uh, now isn't the best time to be near." she said.

"Whatever you wish my love." Draco said and turned away. Hermione then ran as fast she could to the common room. 

Author Note: Sorry so short! 

  



	3. Love struck

Author's Note: what up everyone? Nickzchick here. Thanks to everyone that reviewed (which, I might add, is not many *throws non-reviewing readers an evil look*). This is the third chapter of our D/H story. Bad news fellow R/H shippers out there, Daydreamer says that we can't have an R/H fic cuz it has to be D/H ::pouts::. However, I'm gonna slip in a little R/H ::whispering:: shhh, don't tell! J/K no seriously daydreamer and I both decided to put some in. Ickle Ronniekins must not be forgotten! So, on with the story

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story for that matter.   
  
  
  
  


~*¤Chapter 3>¤*~   
By: Nickzchick

  
  
  
  


"What's up with him?" Harry asked curiously at dinner as he noticed Draco Malfoy caught in a dreamy gaze in Hermione's direction.

"Dunno," Hermione replied, feeling rather uneasy. "He's been like that ever since the end of our tutoring session."

Harry snorted in ill-repressed laughter as Malfoy could be seen writing "I love Hermione" on his hand with a hot pink gel pen. Ron, however, seemed less amused.

"That dirty Slytherin," he muttered as he continued to scarf down more food (A/N: no clue what you guys eat over in England so I'll just stay safe with "food"). "If I didn't know better, I'd think that he has a crush on you, Hermione." He wasn't smiling as he said this though, his eyes were cold and calculating as if to size up Malfoy from the other side of the Great Hall.

"C'mon you guys, let's go," said Hermione, jerking Ron and Harry away from the remainder of their food violently. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Malfoy had gotten up to follow them. "Oh no," she groaned.

"Oh no what?" Harry asked, quite irritated at having to miss half of his dinner. Then, he spotted Malfoy and the annoyed look on his face changed to a rather amused one. "Look, Hermione, it looks as though you have an admirer."

At this, Hermione shot him a death glare and continued to drag Ron and Harry down the empty hallway toward the Gryffindor tower. She marched them through the castle, pulling them along by their wrists. She moved like a huge battleship, oblivious of her surroundings, and they had no choice but to follow as they were practically being keel-hauled in her wake. However, when she cast a small glance over her shoulder, she could see Malfoy still following them and struggling to catch up.

"Hermione, my love, wait!" he called after them. Hermione groaned and Harry snickered rather loudly.

"Sorry Malfoy!" she called over her shoulder as she continued to drag Ron and Harry behind her. "We have a project to work on."

"No need to be sorry oh beautiful angel! And please, call me Draco!" he replied though he slackened his pace. "I'll see you tomorrow then, my love!" he yelled after their retreating backs

Harry was in hysterics at this point but Ron was looking rather angry. Hermione snapped the password, "pixie powder" at the fat lady and managed to get them both through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room where Harry, free of her vise-like grip rolled on the floor in laughter.

"It's not like I'll ever go out with him! Honestly, it's not that funny, Harry!" Hermione shouted, indignant at his behavior.

"Yes… it… is!" Harry gasped between laughs. "Draco Malfoy… has… the world's…biggest…crush… on…you!"

Ron, reassured that Hermione was obviously not interested in Malfoy, joined Harry in his laughter. Soon, they were both gasping for air. Hermione gave them a look of pure venom, then stormed up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. Ron and Harry, noticing her absence, stopped laughing and climbed to their feet.

"What's gotten into her?" Harry asked.

"Dunno," said Ron, shrugging his shoulders. "How about a game of chess Harry?"

"You're on," Harry said.

While Ron and Harry set up a wizard chess game, Fred and George were whispering amongst themselves in a secluded corner of the common room, mischievous grins in place and ready to put the next phase of their plan into action.

"How long do you reckon the potion will last?" asked George.

"A little over a month," Fred snickered. "Enough time to work out the second half of our plan."

George grinned back and the two plotted in secrecy until they were tired and went to bed, ready to start the next step of their plan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

During the wee hours of the morning, two shadowy figures crept furtively into the library and headed strait towards the restricted section. One of them slipped a huge book with a large red stain on it off of the shelf, and without opening it, (as they knew it would scream they did) the two mysterious culprits snuck out of the library without anyone noticing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A month later, Draco Malfoy was still hopelessly smitten to Hermione. He'd asked her out repeatedly, apparently unfazed by her flat out no's. He had even bought her several expensive gifts from Hogsmeade, including a beautiful silver locket and a highly valuable talking mirror.

Hermione was, there is no other way to describe it, thoroughly creeped out. Here was this guy that had despised her and her best friends since they had met and now he was totally in love with her. Over the last month, she had to admit that he had gotten far less repulsive although she still dreaded their daily tutoring sessions as he would make attempts to kiss her about every five minutes, which, unsurprisingly, kept him from excelling much in Transfiguration.

On the whole, Draco Malfoy himself was becoming far less involved with the dark arts and far less liked by his father. Although, he had to admit, it wasn't that much of a bad thing. He's never been as obsessed with the dark arts as the rest of his family but he didn't have a problem with it. So he'd always gone along with it. But now that there was a worthy distraction, he didn't really feel like pursuing dark magic anymore.

On this particular day, Fred and George Weasley huddled over a large cauldron in a secret room of the castle. They congratulated each other on their own cleverness. After a morning that seemed to lag forever (at least from their perspective) they appeared at lunch with wide grins on their faces. They plopped themselves down next to Harry, Ron and Hermione with chesire cat grins still plastered onto their faces.

"Hey, Hermione!" Fred said in an overly cheerful manner.

"Um, hi…" she replied cautiously.

"Lovely day isn't it?" George asked, gazing distractedly at the enchanted ceiling.

Hermione followed his gaze. The ceiling above showed a gray-clouded, raining sky with the occasion lightning bolt flashing across it and gail force winds gusting about. She gave George a strange and suspicious look and said, "Erm, yeah, whatever you say."

Unbeknownst to her, Fred Weasley had taken advantage of the distraction his brother had created to snip a tiny lock of Hermione's bushy brown hair without anyone noticing. They proceeded to scarf down their food and leave the lunch table in a hurry, but not before slipping a clear-colored sleeping potion into Hermione's pumpkin juice. Quickly, they crept behind a suit of armor in the hallway near the History of Magic classroom and waited for Hermione to come down the hallway for her tutoring session.   
  
  


A/N: *dances around gleefully* no one knows what I'm gonna do! *grins evilly at everyone who hasn't figured it out yet* mwuahahahahahahaha. Should I end it here? *considers the option* nah… Daydreamer has told me that I should write this next, um, part. Come to think of it, I think she wants me to write the one after that too *frowns*. Hmm… oh well   
  
  


Hermione left lunch a little early and, stumbling from sleepiness, wandered like a highly intoxicated drunk down the seemingly empty hallway. Suddenly, two pairs of hands seized her and carried her to an unfamiliar room. Too tired to protest, she simply slumped into an untidy heap and fell asleep on the floor. Above her, her captors snickered and muttered to each other quietly.

"You watch over her," Fred Weasley said to his twin brother, "I'll do the rest."

"Suit yourself," George replied dubiously. "I don't fancy becoming a girl for an hour anyway."

"All for the good of the prank, George," Fred replied as he dropped the strand of Hermione's hair into the Polyjuice potion. (A/N: there, I revealed it, happy?) The potion sizzled as it dissolved the hair and turned a sky blue color.

George shook his head at his brother and sat down in a corner of the room as he watched Fred take a swig of the potion. Immediately, the changes began (Author runs back to her room to get the second HP book and make sure that this is accurate). Fred doubled over as if he'd just swallowed live snakes (A/N: gee, wonder what book that came from). Soon, he was on all fours, gasping for air as the skin on his body bubbled over like hot wax (A/N: seen that simile before somewhere? :-). Then, he watched his fingers grow slimmer and more petite, his frame shrunk, he could feel more hair sprouting from the top of his head. Suddenly, it all stopped and as he looked in the mirror, he found the face of Hermione Granger staring back at him.

"You ok?" George asked from the corner of the room.

"Yeah," Fred replied, but it wasn't his voice. It was Hermione's chiding tone with a hint of know-it-all spirit.

"Ok, then, go ahead," George said.

"Ok, wish me luck."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: look at how long this chapter is! Yay! Ok I hope you enjoyed it and Daydreamer is writing the next chapter. Don't forget to review!


	4. Sleep, confessions, and duels

Love, Hate, and the Weasley Twins

Daydreamer

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter. 

Fred newly transformed Hermione, made his way to the History of Magic room where Draco was waiting outside. 

"Oh my beloved, how are you?" Draco said as the transformed Fred came closely. 

"Draco, my darling I have something to tell you. I love you too." Fred said dramatically.As he was confessing someone else's love Harry and Ron walked by from the Great Hall to get to the Gryffindor common room and had heard Fred/Hermione's words.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled in shock. 

Fred looked around scared that Hermione was there then noticed that Ron was yelling at him. "Oh me. Yes Ron?" 

"Did you just say what, I thought you say?" Ron said with his ear turning red with angry. 

"Yes, Weasley she has just confessed her undying love for me!" said Draco in a triumph voice. 

Ron gaped at the imposter Hermione like a fish out of the water "Yes, I love Draco," Fred said, throwing his arms around a rather pleased Draco.

Fred snickered silently at his brother's reaction "Looks like ickle Ronniekins has a crush on Hermione." he thought to himself. 

"Listen Malfoy stay away from Hermione."Ron said protectively. 

"And what if she doesn't want me to?"Draco asked in his usual tone. 

That got to Ron easily flamed temper. "Wizard Duel right here, right now." [A/N: We had to have another fight.]

"Ron, I don't know if that's a good idea." Harry said cautiously. 

"Bring it on." Draco yelled to Ron he then turned to Hermione/Fred and kissed him quickly on the lips. "For luck, my love." 

Fred looked and felt nauseous, as Draco and Ron took out there wands out. Draco yelled "Rictusempra!" and Ron started laughing, like thousand hands were tickling him. Through all his giggles he yelled the incantation of the jelly leg hex, and Draco started to flop in the hallway. For his own sake Draco knew the counter curse. With that Ron had finally stopped laughing. Ron mumbled something while his wand was pointed at Draco, and his silver hair turned hot pink. Draco shocked at this didn't notice that Ron say "Tarantallegra".And he started doing the River Dance. Through his jig, Draco yelled "Serpensortia" and large snake came through his wand. Ron yelled, and said "Impedimentia" at the snake and it slowed down. Then they both yelled "Stupify" and Draco and Ron fell to the floor.[A/N: Nickzchick wanted a long fight, so sorry about it if you got bored.]

During all this, Fred quickly got away without being noticed. And return to where George and the sleeping Hermione were. He made just in time, he could feel himself getting taller, and his hair being sucked back and turning into it's regularly flaming red. 

"So how did it go?" George asked with a familiar evil grin. 

"Not all the toothpaste in the world will help me." Fred said disgusted, as he wiped his mouth for the millionth time. He was about to tell George of all that had happened. However there was a groan from the floor which told them that Hermione had woken up.

"Where am I? What happened?" she asked looking at the twins.

"Well see you were coming from the Great Hall" started Fred

"And then you fainted" ended George.

"I caught you just in time" 

"And we brought you here" 

Hermione looked at them strangely and then left the room. She checked her watch 'Oh no, I'm late for the tutoring session.' she thought to herself. She made her way to the History of Magic room to find Draco and Ron knocked out on the floor, and Harry having a friendly chat with a huge cobra.

"What happened here?" she asked Harry.

"You don't remember?" Harry asked giving the same look that Hermione had given the twins.

"Remember what?" she said curiously. 

"You telling Malfoy that you love him, the big wizardly duel that he and Ron had for you. Yeah I would want to forget that too." Harry told her. There was a loud groan from the floor. Malfoy had woken up. 

Helooked around a little confused. "What happened?" 

"Ugh, what's with you people. Did you all hit yourselves with a forgetful charm?" Harry asked in shock as he explained to Malfoy what had happened.

"I remember. I just can't believe that I had feelings for a Mudblood. Yes! The potion has finally worn off!" Draco said happily.

"Potion?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be the smart one. I think someone gave me love potion. Really have you ever seen someone so sappy?" Draco told them.

"Well no" 

"But I guess it's too bad for you since you just said you loved me." Malfoy said with a snigger. 

"Ewww! No I would never say that." she disgusted.

"Hermione, I hate to say it but the ferret is right. You did say you loved him." Harry told her truthfully.

"But, it can't be. I have been sleeping for the past hour." she said.

"What were you doing sleeping at this time?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. When I was walking out of the Great Hall, I felt really sleepily and I just pasted out."

"Where were you when you woke up?" 

"I was in a part of the castle that I have never seen before. Fred and George were there." she said. 

Then a thoughtful look came on both Hermione and Draco. Then they looked at one another said "Fred and George!"

A/N: Hello? Anybody out there? If you are, please write a review! Please! All you got to do is say nice fic. So we know that someone is reading! Thank you so much if you do!


	5. Revenge is sweet

Author's Note: Hey peoples, Nickzchick here. *looks at the number of reviews* L *sniffle*… I actually liked this story better than "One 2 Many Hearts". Oh well whatever, we'll finish it up anyway. BSB concert tickets go on sale this Saturday!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!! *starts muttering "June 9th , June 9th, June 9th"* heehee lol. Can't wait, well anyway, here's the next part. 

Disclaimer: we don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the Harry Potter books.   
  
  


Love, Hate, and the Weasley Twins

~*¤Chapter 5¤*~   
Hermione barreled down the Hogwarts corridor with Draco at her heels. Absolutely furious. That's what she was. Her face was as red as Ron's hair and contorted into a sort of unimaginably terrible expression. How dare they treat her like that?! They were going to get a piece of her mind, as well as several curses and hexes from her wand. 

Draco wasn't much happier. His normally evil looking face was looking deadly and venomous. Though he hadn't gone beet red like Hermione, his skin was several shade paler but not in a weak sort of way, more like an "I'm going to kill you" color. He stepped quickly, matching Hermione's pace, hands clutching his wand so hard that his knuckles were turning white. 

"FRED! GEORGE!" Hermione bellowed in a voice quite unlike her normal one. "YOU'RE DEAD YOU HEAR ME?!" 

"Uh-oh," muttered Fred as he heard Hermione's threatening voice from behind him. 

"Run," George whispered as he turned very pale, making his freckles stand out strangely on his face. 

Just as Fred and George started sprinting away, Hermione and Draco rounded the corner and saw the end of their robes disappear down the empty hallway and followed at top speed. Fred and George, deciding that their best chance was to hide, slipped into an empty classroom hoping that their pursuers hadn't noticed. Draco, however, spied the door ajar and dragged Hermione in to search the room. Presently, they found two freckled culprits crouching behind the teacher's desk. 

"Die Weasleys!" Draco welled brandishing his wand. 

With a big _BANG!_ Fred Weasley was crouching on all fours, desperately trying to stop the slugs that he was burping. Hermione followed suit yelling "Furnunculus!" and immediately, angry boils erupted on Fred's face. These curses were followed with screams of "Petrificus Totalus!", "Densaugeo!", "Wingardium Leviosa!", "Expelliarmus" (when the twins tried to use their own wands to retaliate), and many other incantations. Hermione and Draco were in a sort of blind rage, cursing, hexing, and jinxing Fred and George nonstop. 

When it was all over, Fred was stuck in the full body bind, burping slugs (which is very hard to do when your lips are melded together), bald from the hair-loss jinx, and bruised all over from being flown and dropped to the floor repeatedly. George's face was covered in boils, he was talking backwards, and two huge front teeth grew from his swelling fish lips. His legs were also bound with the leg-locker curse, so neither twin could move. When Hermione and Draco had calmed down a bit, they reluctantly floated the twins through the air toward the hospital wing. 

Their strange procession ran into Ron, Harry, the cobra, and Professor McGonagall in the middle of the hallway. Apparently, the Professor had just arrived and was less than happy. With a wave of her wand, she got rid of the snake and began yelling. 

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Weasleys!" she shouted. "Explain what is going on here!" 

"Oga htnom knird s'yoflaM otni noitop evol emos deppils I dna derF," George started to confess. Professor McGonagall eyed him and Fred beadily and turned to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco for an explanation. 

"Don't ask me," Ron said. "I just woke up." He cast a wary glance and Hermione and Draco. 

"See Professor McGonagall," Hermione explained, "It's a very complicated story and perhaps we should get the twins to the hospital wing first. 

Professor McGonagall gave her a curt nod and listened to everyone's version of the story on the way to the Hospital Wing. However, she didn't seem so mad. Harry could have sworn that he saw a smile tug on the edges of her lips. 

After they dropped Fred and George off at the hospital wing, Professor McGonagall whisked Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco off into the empty History of Magic classroom. 

"From what I have heard," she began in a strict disciplinarian tone. "Certain students have been attempting illicit measures. Such actions deserve punishment." 

"Fred and George Weasley, have, I trust, learned their lesson considering their current predicament, so I will refrain from punishing them further. Likewise, Mr. Potter is innocent of any wrongdoing and will also be pardoned. Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger sought their revenge and broke rules simultaneously. 20 points from Gryffindor, 20 points from Slytherin, and a week of detentions. Mr. Ronald Weasley and Mr. Malfoy were dueling in the hallway. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy will each receive an additional week of detention and 20 more points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin." 

She ended her speech and gave them all a patronizing glare. None of them were very happy except Harry who, finding the situation rather funny was struggling not to laugh in front of a teacher who was obviously in a bad mood. 

After Professor McGonagall dismissed them, Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed back to the common room. Ron and Hermione were very downcast at the prospect of a week of detentions. Harry on the other hand was busy preparing for the next day's Quidditch match against Ravenclaw.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: it's not over yet! There'll be some actual romance in the next chapter. It took me pretty long to finish this chapter and I'm very sad to say that I didn't get the BSB tickets *sob*. It's not my fault! They were just too freakin expensive. $168 each! Or else I would have had to sit in the 3rd balcony with little binoculars. Oh well, I'll get over it. Please, please, please review. I'll be really depressed if you don't. Please? 


	6. The End

Love, Hate, and the Weasley Twins: Chapter 6

Love, Hate, and the Weasley Twins: Chapter 6

By: Daydreamer

Author Note: Okay the end!! Eeeee! If any names aren't spelled right it's because I got a new computer (*starts doing a little dance and singing 'I got my own computer! Whose got their own computer? I do! I do!! Stops, looks at everyone staring at her strangely and sits down calmly while pulling her hair back which got loose during her jig, and starts typing again*) and I have to Harry Potter the spell check. (*Gives the computer a dirty look when it tries to change Weasley to Wesley*) Well here is chapter six. 

"Hermione _(A/N: it wanted to change Hermione to heroine. Hmmmm….)_ it's time to go to our detention." Ron told his friend.

"Um, yeah. Where are we going?" she asked.

"You're in luck the Professor McGongall." Ron said teasingly. 

"Hmmm…" Hermione said as they walked down the corridor. 

"What no speech about how we broke the rules. And never to do it again." He asked curiously. 

"No, it was worth. After all that Fred and George did, they deserve all those curses and hexes. And you having a wizarding duel with Malfoy _(A/N: It wanted to change Malfoy to Mallory, hehehe…)_ was well the best thing to do, to get him to snap out of it." Hermione said with a shuttered remembering Malfoy following her like a lost puppy. "And if you hadn't I would have. I swear I was going to break in a little while."

"You know I am so glad to hear that." Ron said happily. 

"Why?" 

"I was just afraid that you were going to fall for all the flowers, gifts, and love poems." He said with a shrug. 

Hermione laughed softly at this. "You think that is what is going to get me to fall in love?" she questioned. 

"Um, well I don't know. Lavender was going on and on about this necklace Seamus gave her a couple of days ago." He said awkwardly.

"Well I am not like that, you know that," she said with a smile as they made their way to Professor McGongall's classroom. 

"Well there you two are." The Professor said briskly as they entered. Malfoy gave them his usually glare. "Mr. Weasley come here you will be filing papers here.Mr. Malfoy, and Ms. Granger you will go to Hagrid's huts to get a batch of frogs, which will be use in my 6th year classes."

They nodded as they made there way to their destination. There was a long silence between the two enemies as they made their way outside. 

"Listen Granger, you know all of that mushy stuff that I did was because of the love potion." Malfoy said suddenly. 

"Oh course." Hermione said honestly. 

"Good, so everything is back to normal." He asked.

"I hope so." 

"Well let's go mudblood." He said with sneer, as he ran outside. 

"Come back here you disgusting excuse for a wizard," she yelled at him as she began to run as well. 

And everything was back to normal

Author's Note 2: Ahhhh! Draco and Hermione fans don't hurt me. *Ducks under her desk* I am so sorry. But I just didn't know how to make them fall in love without making it cliché. I had no idea. *Mutters something about Nickzchick just said to have them fall in love like that* I just can't write something like that (even though I love to read them.) And R/H fans *bows happily with the tomatoes that the D/H fans threw at her still on her face* I made so Ron and Hermione kinda made you think that they would end up together. 

Please Review. If you don't the curse of the non-reviewer will be on you, all well as all of the hexes and spells from the Wizardly Duel Ron and Draco had. And trust me you do not want to go around dancing The River Dance. 


	7. Alternate ending

D&H6 Editor's Note: I suppose that's what I am, the editor. Cool. So this is Nickzchick, one of the writers of this fic. However, Harrys Gemini, one of the readers that is a very adamant D/H shipper wanted to write a D/H ending to this story for all those D/H fans out there *grumbles incoherently* :) j/k. Here is a D/H ending for all those people that hate Ron (You're evil people though, you really are, what's wrong with Ron?) no seriously, it's a good chapter, good ending, please read and review! 

Disclaimer: none of the three of us own Harry Potter... yadda yadda yadda... all belongs to JK Rowling.... yadda yadda.... yeah you know the drill 

~*Alternate Chapter 6*~   
By: Harrys Gemini 

  
  


"Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Weasleys!" she shouted. "Explain what is going on here!" 

"Oga htnom knird s'yoflaM otni noitop evol emos deppils I dna derF," George started to confess. Professor McGonagall eyed him and Fred beadily and turned to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco for an explanation. 

"Don't ask me," Ron said. "I just woke up." He cast a wary glance and Hermione and Draco. 

"Well Professor McGonagall," Hermione explained, "It's a very long and complicated story and perhaps we should get the twins to the hospital wing first. 

Professor McGonagall gave her a curt nod and listened to everyone's version of the story on the way to the Hospital Wing, after all, it's a long way to walk. 

"Mr. Malfoy, what's your story?" Professor McGonagall asked him. 

"I suppose it started from the first night of the tutoring sessions. When some noise occured outside of the classroom, we went to check it out, after all, we are Prefects." Draco answered truthfully. 

"Hermione, is this true?" 

"Yes professor." Hermione answered, as she began to realize this. 

"Alright, thank you Mr. Malfoy. Hermione continue." 

"When we came out, there was no one out there, and I assumed it was probably Peeves. Now that I think about it, Malfoy was still the Malfoy I've been dealing with for the past four years at this time." 

Then Draco interjected, catching on, and the boys and Professor McGonagall still listening, "Then, I drank from a glass of water that I had with me and I don't remember being hostile towards Granger, just being this sappy, lovesick person-" 

"Fool, you mean." Hermione teased, a loose smile forming on her face. 

"Hey! That's not nice!" Draco playfully retorted. 

Professor McGonagall, Ron and Harry watched the interaction with shock while the Twins listened, amused. 

"Go on." Hermione prodded. "Sounds right to me." 

"There's nothing to continue." Draco declared. He glanced at the Twins and looked at Hermione. "At least not for me. Why don't you take it from here." 

"Okay, nothing much happened for the past month except for your everyday presents, notes, trying to kiss me while we're alone, writing my name on your hand." At this, Draco made a face that sent Hermione giggling and Professor McGonagall barely being able to hide her laughter, Harry was about to laugh when Ron,   
absolutely infuriated, elbowed him hard which in turn caused him to wince in pain. 

"Yeah. Right, Except, that that Draco was the Love Potion infected Draco." Draco replied, obviously humored. Then saw Hermione with an eyebrow raised and catching on, he looked down at his hand. "I love Hermione Granger" Draco muttered, reading the scripture on the back on his hand, then quickly rubbing it off. 

"Anyway," Hermione said, continuing, "Today, when I finished lunch, I felt really sleepy and I passed out somewhere inside this castle. I don't remember anything after that except that when I came to, I was with Fred and George in an empty corridor." Hermione lied about the corridor part, not wanting to have the secret room busted. "I think that the boys could tell you what happened." 

Draco did not speak. But most of them looked at him. He then waved his wand at Fred, muttering "Finite incantatem." 

Fred came out of his petrified and slug barfing state, still weak but able to explain that part. 

"George was watching Hermione while I drank Polyjuice Potion and became Hermione for one hour. I went to the History of Magic classroom for the tutoring lesson. When I saw Malfoy in the hallway, I quickly told him that, as Hermione, I love him too. Ronniekins and Harry were passing by at the time, and they were   
obviously shocked. Ron then became angry, I think for being jealous, and started making trouble. A Wizard's Duel. At this time, I quickly made an exit as to the   
potion wearing off and came to the empty hallway on the other side of the castle. Then, Hermione woke up, we told her a true yet leaving out some parts story   
and she rushed off to tutor Malfoy." 

Fred stopped there and beckoned Harry to continue. 

"Oh, right. I didn't know anything but I told Hermione and Malfoy what happened and they figured out what Fred and George have done and sought revenge. That's the last bit." 

They finished the explanation, and all were afraid of the professor's reaction. However, she didn't seem so mad. Harry could have sworn that he saw a smile tug on the edges of her lips. 

She opened her mouth to ask Fred, "Why did you and George do this, Fred?" 

"As you know, we loved pranks, and we just thought that Hermione and Malfoy seemed the perfect guinea pigs for this." 

"What prank did you try to pull off?" 

"evol ni llaf seimene nrows owt ekam noitarepo" George declared proudly. 

"Huh?" All asked him except Fred who translated, "Operation: Make two sworn enemies fall in love." 

No one spoke after that. 

After they dropped Fred and George off at the hospital wing, Professor McGonagall whisked Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco off into the empty History of Magic classroom, yet again. 

"Even though what the Twins did is supposed to be for fun and laughter," she began in a strict disciplinarian tone. "The bad actions and accidental results deserve punishment. 

"Fred and George Weasley, have, I trust, learned their lesson considering their current predicament, so I will refrain from punishing them further. Mr. Potter is innocent of any wrongdoing and will also be pardoned, and I doubt that having a friendly chat with the result of the Serpensortia Spell is a crime nor a wrongdoing . Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger sought their revenge and broke rules simultaneously. 20 points from Gryffindor, 20 points from Slytherin, and a week of detentions. Mr. Ronald Weasley and Mr. Malfoy were dueling in the hallway. Mr. Weasley will receive a week of detention, and one more week of detentions for Mr. Malfoy and 20 more points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin. That's all." 

She ended her speech and gave them all a patronizing glare. None of them were very happy except Harry who, finding the situation rather funny was struggling not to laugh in front of a teacher who was obviously in a mixture of bad and good mood and the unhappy and punished students. 

After Professor McGonagall dismissed them, Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed back to the common room. Ron and Hermione were very downcast at the prospect of a week of detentions. Harry on the other hand was busy preparing for the next day's Quidditch match against Ravenclaw.   
~   
"Hermione, it's time to go to our detention." Ron told his friend. 

"Um, yeah. Where are we going?" she asked. 

"Professor McGonagall." Ron replied. 

"Hmmm." Hermione said as they walked down the corridor. 

"What no speech about how we broke the rules, and never to do it again?" He asked curiously. 

"No. After all that Fred and George did, they deserve all those curses and hexes. And you having a wizarding duel with Malfoy was well the best thing to do, to get him to snap out of it." Hermione said with a shuddered remembering Malfoy following her like a lost puppy. "And if you hadn't I would have. I swear I was going to break in a little while." 

"You know I am so glad to hear that." Ron said unable to hide the happiness and relief from his tone. 

"Why?" 

"I was just afraid that you were going to fall for all the flowers, gifts, and love poems." He said with a shrug. 

Hermione laughed softly at this. "You think that is what is going to get me to fall in love?" she questioned. 

"Um, well I don't know. Lavender was going on and on about this necklace Seamus gave her a couple of days ago." He said awkwardly. 

"Well I am not like her and you know that," she said with a smile as they made their way to Professor McGonagall's classroom. 'Although,' Hermione thought to herself, 'it's not like Malfoy did that on his own accord. He was rather cute, even thought what he did is freaky.' 

"Well there you two are." The Professor said briskly as they entered. Malfoy gave them his usual glare. The pleasant attitude he had the night before was gone.   
"Mr. Weasley you will be filing papers here. Mr. Malfoy, and Ms. Granger you will go to Hagrid's huts to get a batch of frogs, which will be use in my 6th   
year classes." 

They nodded as they made there way to their destination. There was a long silence between the two enemies as they made their way outside. 

"Listen Granger, you know all of that mushy stuff that I did was because of the love potion, right?" Malfoy said suddenly although, Hermione could notice a hint of unsureness in his voice. 

"Yes." Hermione replied. 

"Good, so everything is back to normal." 

"I guess so." she said slowly. 

Both of them could not help but think, "God what an awful conversation this is!" 

"Well," Draco started to say but stopped. 

"Well what?" 

Both of them stopped walking, and sat down on the steps that leads to the outside of the castle. 

"I don't, I don't feel any regret or embarrassment about what I did. And I'm not mad at the twins anymore. For doing whatever they did." Draco blurted out quickly. "And I don't think everything's just gonna be back to normal. Lucius- I mean my father will have my head for not going to pursue the Dark Arts and I don't know about the presents, it's not like I could return them or ask you to give them back. That would definitely be ungentleman of a guy. And-" 

"Shh." Hermione cut him off by hugging him. Which surpised them both. "You don't have to say anything, I don't think that everything is going back to normal too." She pulled back. "So what now?" 

"I don't know, Hermione." The name just rolled off his tongue like he had been saying it forever. He looked at her. No dreamy expression in them but his eyes did not hold any of the cold expressions in them either. He's just looking at her, like a normal person would do. The first time they see each other. 

"I don't know either, Draco." Hermione told him. "Do we go back to hating each other? For whatever reason?" 

"No. I don't think I could do that. Lucius told me that muggles, muggleborns and squibs are just a piece of dirt and can't think for themselves like house elves. But being with you proved him wrong. Under the love potion, I do not have control of what I want to do. But, as you teach that lovesick per- fool you were doing, made me realize deep inside that muggleborns do have their own minds." 

"So, you know everything I've been trying to teach you?" 

"No. I still don't get it, but now that I, Draco Malfoy, not the lovesick you have been teaching, am back, well... let's just say you'll have some competition once I bring myself to concentrate." 

They both laughed heartilly. 

"Besides," Draco continued, "It's Lucius Malfoy whom you, all of Hogwarts, base your impressions on what Draco Malfoy is. Lucius's little clone, Lucius's friends might as well call me when they tell me, 'Your son's just like you, Lucius!'" 

"I don't." 

"Well who do you base it on?" 

"The boy I slapped in third year, and the white bouncing ferret I saw last year." Hermione said, eyes twinkling and chuckling. 

"That slap hurt, and I might as well been riding on the Whomping Willow. About that ferret, well it hurt pretty bad. Secretly, I had my laughs about that too. Even had an idea to do that to you or Potter, or Weasley." 

"Sorry." 

"For what?" 

"For slapping you." 

"I deserved it. You know, during first year I tried to be friends with Harry?" 

"No." 

"Well, I guess I didn't really want to be friends with him. Just get him over to the dark side now that I think about it." 

"Oh." 

"Am I boring you?" 

"No." 

"Then, what's the matter?" 

"We have detention." 

"Yikes." 

"Heheheh. I don't mind not going yet. Besides, where does your story lead to?" 

"Well, my so called attempt to be friends with Harry back in first year started our enemy-ship." 

"Enemy-ship?" Hermione asked. "Is that even a word?" 

"I don't know... but it's the opposite of friendship." 

Hermione just laughed. 

"Well, it is!" Draco whined, sort of. "Anyways. Since my father's archenemy, according to him is Arthur Weasley, I suppose it's automatic for me and the   
Weasleys. Back in second year, that's when we really hated each other." 

"When was that?" 

"When I called you Mudblood for the first time." 

"Oh. You were horrible." 

"I was." Draco admitted. "I take every bad thing back, that I said. I'm sorry." 

"I suppose it's alright. Me too. Truce?" 

"Truce." Draco said, holding out his hand. 

Hermione took it, then felt a soft and warm tingle feeling when their hands connected. 

"Do you feel anything?" Draco asked her then clamped a hand over his mouth. 

"Yes, I do." 

That simple answer shocked him and they just stared at each other. Hermione puzzled things out now, but Draco still didn't, so she took initiative and stood up, pulling Draco along with her and leaned close. Then, she whispered, "Let's go and do our detention. Race you!" 

Then she took off, sprinting toward Hagrid's Hut which provoked him to yell "Hey! No fair!" and he took off too. 

They stopped just outside where they saw the box where they have to put the frogs inside. Had a tie, actually. Then they had their detention in silence, giving each other the time to think and catch frogs successfully. When they finished detention in half an hour, no sign of anymore frogs lurking around Hagrid's house, they went back to the castle and dropped them off on Professor McGonagall's desk with her permission. They were dismissed from that detention and were told to come back at the same time tomorrow. 

Hermione was about to turn a corner to the Gryffindor common room when Draco stopped her. 

"Hermione." He called out. 

"Yes, Draco?" She answered, stopping and giving him time to catch up. 

"Uhm. Keep the presents." He said when he reached her. 

"Oh." Hermione said disappointed, 'I thought he was going to say more than that.' "Okay, thanks." 

"And Hermione?" 

"Yes?" 

"Uhm. You were my first kiss. Just want you to know." He blabbed. 

"Huh?" She asked him, completely puzzled. Then it struck them both. 

"You mean to say I kissed Fred? Yuck!" Draco said, covering his mouth. 

"Oh. Right!" Hermione said, trying to hold back her laughter. "Well. I won't spread it out. And if it makes you feel better, here." She reached out to him quickly kissing him on the lips, just like he did to Fred. "And don't tell anyone that you kissed an imposter before." 

Draco was shocked. "Thanks, Hermione." He managed to say, lips burning a bit from where she kissed. 

"No problem." Then she turned and walked briskly until she reached the Fat Lady's portrait. 

"HERMIONE!" Draco finally managed to come out of his trance, smiled and ran after her, and when he saw her just outside of some portrait he yelled her name. 

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked, running back to him. 

He didn't answer except just made eye contact and drew her close, quickly sealing her mouth with his. While he kissed her, she put her arms around him and pressed up to him, kissing back with just equal passion. When they broke apart, they said, in unison, "I love you." Hermione giggled while Draco chuckled, and together, in unison again, they answered "I love you too." 

"Don't ask me how I come by to love you. I don't know why but I do." Draco told her while stroking her hair. 

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know either. But, I do know we have a strong chemistry." 

"Chemistry?" Draco asked, who didn't know what she was talking about. 

She reached up, giving him a quick kiss then asked, "What did you feel when I did that?" 

"Burning sensations." He answered without thinking. 

"That's chemistry. Besides, the more I thought about it, the more that I realized that you knew how to really annoy me. And that's saying something." 

"I see. Same he" Then, Hermione reached up to him again and initiated another kiss. 

As they made-out, neither recognized quite a lot of people behind them, watching. 

Professor McGonagall with Ron and Harry, with their mouths open along with a few other Gryffindors who came from the hospital wing AND the Weasley Twins,   
grinning from ear to ear. 

Then, when the twins had enough, they turned to professor McGonagall and told her while gesturing to the two, "Mission accomplished!." 

Professor McGonagall nodded, and started applauding the couple. 

Hermione and Draco broke apart, and blushed, but were both all smiles. And that was the start of a beautiful relationship among Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, complete opposites, caused by the love of pranks and the Weasley Twins. 

But, of course, the wise men of old always say, "Opposites attract." 

*What happened with Ron?* 

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked the twins. 

"Huh? Wasn't he with you?" 

"Yes he was just beside me. But, I don't see him now." Harry said then moved back a step. He was, however, refrained from doing so with a spread out arm, and fell. "Ow!" He exclaimed. 

All turned to look at him, and was simulatneously asked, "What happened to you?" then Harry gestured over to the unconscious body on the floor. 

Ron Weasley fainted from shock. 


End file.
